notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barl Syrnac
The Barl Syrnac (Syr."Deeps of Blue mist", originally referring to the bays and peninsulas of the Mur Fostisyr, not the Mountains themselves;Av."'iulûi'ugni'sde") were a western branch of the Iron Mountains, comprising great glaciers and snow capped peaks (the highest peaks reach 5000 meters), raised by Morgoth to protect his fortress of Utumno. These glistening spires protect the more temperate coastal taiga to the east from the harsh winds of Forodwaith. Great evergreen forests cover much of the taiga, especially in the coves and bays of the Sea of Illuin. Traditionally, the Barl Syrnac can be divided into three different regions: Azjan (called by Dyrian and Mornerin "the Land of Evil Spirit"), Ukal Sêj ("the Rivers double Bay") and the forest of Dyr. Azjan is rather rugged and inhospitable. There are few forest, several secondary chain peaks, coastal sharp cliffs, and taiga plains. This land is usually avoided, except by the fools, as this was there that Morgoth and his evil servants established themselves. According to Dyrian's tales, the evil servants are still there, the most feared being Gostir, a pure white Cold-drake, the ancient "Dread-glance" of Dyrian legend, and perhaps some deadly spirits of cold or fire. In Ukal Sêj, there are more than ten great rivers that take source from the Barl Syrnac. the most important river is the Lusraig (Lo "Colored Reddish Foam River"), the longest in all Ukal-Sêj, named for the reddish colour of the waters, that takes its source near the secret cave of Gostir. A local tale tells that one must not cross the Lusraig river, for it represents the drake domain's entry. All rivers had not been named, as some of them are very short in distance. Some rivers are named in honor of Dyrian or Mornârin gods. The mountains are there rich in minerals, such as clay, granite, sandstone and copper. There are several little bays, taiga plains and forests with a blooming fauna and flora. This wide valley is the most rich and populated area of the all Barl Syrnac, and furthermore suited for agriculture (cereals). The sea is extremely rich in fish and crustacean, the fauna with animals, and the valley in medicinal and nutritive plants. That is why both the Dyrian and the Mornerin exiles built near the coasts several permanent settlements. Another reason is that enables them to better resist against Lothragh and Orcs assaults. The most important sites are Olyavud (Dy "Mountain Graceful Village), carefully protected in the mountains by frequent patrols and arranged traps, near river Uskäd (Dy "The River of Destiny"), Elyamû, near Dyr forest, and Yjuvït, at the mouth of river Lusraig. The woodland of Dyr is stretched between the western bank of the Ujelsha River, and a spur of the Iron Mountains, the little Nojdä River, which is rich in clay and in copper. Formerly inhabited by the Dyrians, there is still in Dyr some abandoned villages, occasionally occupied by marauders, Lothragh raiders and Orcs. This vast and wild dark taiga is now occupied by two tribes of the Half-Dwarves the Fustir-Gost Umli, who are avoided by the Lothragh raiders. Settlements and points of interest: Akgundîm Buzan Cave of Gostir Elyamû Hollow Spire Kibil-tarag Kivataa Illugasatjuat Mirror Halls Mount Utumno Olyavud Siida Sigal-Nâra References: *the guild Companion: Gazetteer of Endor: Eric Dubourg and Gabriele Quaglia Category:Far north Category:Forodwaith Category:Wild Lands